old and new love
by xxpatixx
Summary: 2 yares after the great race of oban and AIkka comes to see eva. what will happen when she find out his little secrt? what will happen when she finds out what she realy is? will they ever get togeter?.exog Axoc exafix the mistak on the 6 chapter
1. Chapter 1

**A\N ok this is my first story that i put here so i hope you enjoy it. i do not own oban!**

Chapter 1

it's been 2 years sine the great racers end. And a lot has change eva was now a fames dancer\ singer and she was also a racer alone with her new friends(will meet them later on.) Her was taler her hair was longer . She still had the markings on her face but there was now a there was a new moon shape on her cheek like the one her mom had. She would be out of her home at months at a time. She lived with her dad, Rick, Stan and koji. They were all so happy that she was finally coming home for a brack . That they could sleep.

"when is she going to get here?" Koji asked

"Don said she be here in the morning we such try and get s--" before he could finish his senders there was a nook on the door. "will i guess don was wrong. They must have come earlier then they expert" Rick said as he open the door and to his surprise he saw prince Aikka.

"Hello!" he said "is Mo- i mean Eva home?" he asked R

Rick smile red "will come in she be here in the morning. I hope. Stan go tell the price were he can put his thinks." he said letting him inside

Aikka was a little confuses "don't she live here?" he asked

rick nod "she dose she just not here most of the time." he said as he turn to Aikka "you can take the sparer room Eva will be here by tomorrow morning" Aikka nod and follow Stan.

It was 12 o clock and Rick was still up he want to be the first to greet his 'little mouse' these past two year have been good. He love it when she come home. And he like seeing Eva growing up into just a beautifully girl. He could only image how much she change in these pass few months. He of course saw her on tv but it wasn't the same to him it was like having his little sister or daughter away to collage. He thought of the first time he meet his little moues. At that moment there was a nook on the door he stood up and open the door .

"RICK!" all of a sudden there was a 17 year old girl hugging him

"hey little mouse i thought you would be back in the morning." he said as he pick her up and tweed her around

"i was but then my flit come elyer but if you want i can go to a hotel and come back tomorrow if you want?" she said as her father come in

Rick still was holding her "i don't think your old man will was to drive you to a hole at this time at night.." he said "you can go to sleep don I'll make such that little mouse goes to sleep." don nods and he walks to his room. "lets go little mouse it way past you bedtime "

"ah i don't wan to am not that tired" she said

Rick smiled "oh you not we'll see about that little mouse."Rick said as he pick her up again but this time he pick her up like she was a baby. "you know that we have a surpish for you in the morning so you better get to sleep" he said

"Rick" she said happily as he pick her up. She laught "its so good to be home." she said as Rick cared her to her room Rick put her down to her bad and they both sleep together. "its good to have you back little mouse . Rick said as they sleep

the next morning

Eva woke up the next morning and get in the shower she put on a pair of shorts that want just upave her knees, And she wear a sport brow, when she enter the living room she saw her friends and Aikka "AIKKA!?" she ran over to him and hugged him.

"what are you doing here?"

"i come to vist you i hope you dont mine." Aikka said

eva shook her head "no not at all am so happy to see you" eva said still hugging him

"un eva who is this?" one of the girls said eva and Aikka both seperated. bothe brushing .

"oh this is Aikka. AIkka this is ray lital over ther in the green dress,amy is in the blue one and that minta there good friends of me. girls this is Aikka." she anwered

"oh nice meeing ya Aikka." said ray

"it a placher" siad amy

"wow you kina look like my Ex-boyfrined." siad lita (yes this is a mix of oban and salior moon)

"man lita you said Adme look like your ex-boyfrined" mita siad

"it a plersh to meet all of you." Aikka said with a bow

"wow cute and pelit i like think guy Eva " siad lita everyone laught

"Aikka we'er going to rehord later on today you want to come?" eva asked

"such." aikka siad he smilerd at eva oh he so miss his earth prcsses

"ok but frist lets eat am sooo hungey. " eva said with one hand in her stomge

"your allways hunger" ray siad

"can it ray." eva snap at her palfuly as the walk to the kichen.

**A/N- i hope you like it so few pleas RR i bag you i wnat to know what you think to far. i know it's a little boring so far but dont worry it gets better. **


	2. Chapter 2

i want to thank Frubaforever for reading this over and heling me out with the spiling i hope you like cahpter 2

* * *

Aikka followed Eva and her friends to the kitchen.

"Hey, you guys do you want me to make you guys some eggs?" Eva asked her friends

"Ur...um…Eva why don't you let Lita make them remember last time when you tried to cook?!" replied Amy

Eva thought back and said a little embarrassed, "Oh ya I almost burned down the whole kitchen."

She then sat down while Lita got to work on making the food.

"SO Aikka how do you know Eva?" asked Ray

"We met on Oban." Aikka replied. "We have become good friends and I promised her that I would come to visit her…so here I am" he then add with a smile. "How about you? How did you guys meet her?"

"School" they all said at the same time

"We all meet at school 2 years ago and we began to form a band with Darena, Saiya and Diego. But only me, Eva, and Lita sing, Amy she is our manger and Matia teaches us dance moves even though Eva doesn't need to she lends a helping hand to us anyways." Ray said

"Oh are you guys famous? What type of music do you play?" asked Aikka

"We play what ever we can think of like rock, pop, hip hop and more and yes we are famous we sing all over the word so almost everyone knows who we are." Eva replied

"Oh Eva Darena told me last night that he is working on a new song that will be in English and Spanish. So I think it is going to be cool." Said Ray

Everyone turned as Rick said, "Hey little mouse, hi girls"

(Good thing the kitchen is about 2 times bigger then a normal one)

Eva then asked, "Morning Rick did you take you meds yet?"

Rick shook his head and replied, "No not yet but if you make me your famous milk shake I will take it."

Eva nodded and stood up and went to make Rick a milk shake.

She then asked, "Does any one else want one?"

"I do" Lita said as she finished making the eggs and started making another batch

Ray replied, "Me to, I think that you are the only one who can make them taste really good."

"Shut it or I will make you some home made food Ray." Eva said menacingly

Ray replied, "Fine but I was just saying. you not that good of a cook" Eva shoot her a evil look and Ray look the other way.

Amy then said, "Count me in for one of your milk shakes I just love them"

Eva then asked, "Hey Aikka how about you do you want one?"

"Um…ok if you don't mind" he said confused since he didn't have a clue what a milk shake was.

It took Eva about 5 minutes to make the milk shakes when she was finished her dad, Stan, and Koji came in to eat. Lita made enough for everyone to eat.

Eva gave Rick and her friend's their milk shakes that she had made so that Rick would take his meds

Rick then complained, "Man little mouse you know I hate talking my meds it makes me feel older then I am"

Eva laughed and replied, "Come on Rick you know the doctor said that you have to take it at least 3 times a day. For you nerves."

When she said this you could her some worry in her voice for Rick was like a older bother\dad because he helped her out so much on Oban.

Rick then said ignoring what she had just said, "Ya ya don't worry about me little mouse I can take care of my self am not a little kid"

Eva glaring at Rick replied, "Then stop acting as if your a 5 year old that doesn't want to take his meds. Next time think I know am going to have to give you a treat just to make you drink your meds"

Rick was happy that Eva was back. He missed his little mouse so much since she went on tour.

"Hey, Eva how much longer is your tour going to last?" Stan asked as he ate his eggs and toast

"We have about one more month. We have to go to the United States next it turns out that we have some fans there that want to meet us. And we don't want to make them wait. We don't want them to think we are ungrateful or something like that you know." Eva said

"What?! Next week?! Your leaving that soon but you just got here Eva." said Koji

"Cool it. We are coming back that same day and we then have an interview this Saturday and then we are done for about 2 months." Raya said

"Oh ok so you will be here for 2 months that's great Eva." don said

"Ya so I hope you guys can stand me being here for that long" Eva said as she sat down and eat


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh come on Eva we have to go to the studio." Amy called out to Eva as she put on her shoes.

She was having shoes problems that afternoon

"Ya ya I am coming." She yelled back.

Finally she was able to get her shoe on and she ran to meet them

"Oh crap I forget to tell dad that I was going to stay out late today to practice more dancing moves and singing." Said Eva as they entered the studio

"Don't worry about it I have to get some papers from your dad today so I can tell him" replied Amy

"Hey Aikka you won't mind staying with the guys today. I have to practice a new dance that I just learned last week." Asked Eva

Aikka nodded and replied, "Do not worry I for one would like to get to know your family Molly."

Eva smiled at this she liked Aikka calling her molly.

"Ok good I don't want you to think that I don't want to hang out with you or anything its just that I have to get this out, for our next concert will be on Nourasia believe it or not but it will be in about 7 months." Eva said

Aikka looked at Eva as they walked.

He was surprised and said a little nervous, "What I don't know of this. That's great I guess you must stay at the palace when you do go."

"What's with you Aikka you sound a little nervous?! Is something wrong?" Eva asked

"No it's nothing it just took me by surprise is all." he replied

"What don't you know what is going on, on your own home plant?" Ray asked

"No, all I knew was that were was an earth band coming to Nourasia. I just didn't think it would have been your band." Aikka replied

"Hey there girls! It's about time." someone yelled as they get to the studio.

"Hi Darien," Eva said running up to him. He gave her a huge.

"So how was your night back home?" he asked her as Aikka and Eva's friends came walking up to them

"It was ok so far. This morning I found Aikka and the girls in my living room so then we all had breakfast and then we came here" she said "Oh Aikka come over here I want you to meet Darinen. He is my best friend since childhood. We me at boarding school." Eva said as she turned to see Aikka

"It's nice to meet you Aikka." he said. He moved his hand out to shake Aikka's hand

"Yes it is a pleasure to Darien. I hope we could be friends." Replied Aikka.

"Yes I hope so."

3 house later

"Man that was good Eva you get better and better every day" Siya said

"Thanks but I think I still need more practice." Eva said as she drank her water.

"Come on we can do that next time I am just why too tired to do that again. " said Deigo

"You guys go I am going to practice some more" Eva said

"Are you such about that Eva? You haven't eaten anything since this morning and we don't want you to over do it." Amy said

"Don't worry Amy I'll eat in a min there is a kitchen here so I'll see if there's any ramen. I'll be home about 7-8 o'clock" Eva said as she took a towel and wiped the sweat from her forehead." I hope you don't mind Aikka going with them back home" Eva said

Aikka shock his head

"Well ok see you tomorrow ok Eva" Matia said

"Ya see you guys tomorrow" replied Eva

* * *

i know this story is a little boring so far but the just you want for the next for the next on.

will pleas RR


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N i want to thank all of you that have RR i want to thank **frubaforever **for checking my **  
**spilling. you all should Chech her story out its soooooo cool i for one love it. will i hope you like the story...**

* * *

Time did fly by for Eva before she knew it, it was 7:00. So she decided to take a shower. The studio was almost like a house with a big kitchen for when they stayed over, and a bathroom so if they wanted to take a shower. They would even leave cloths so they could change.

"Oh crap!" she said to herself "How could I forget to bring an extra pair of cloths!"

After she said this she thought back to the last time she was there about 3 months ago.

"Well the guys wouldn't care if I use their cloths just as long I remember to give them back." she thought

So she then took Daren's white musher shirt and his black baggy pants that she loved so much she also took a cap she put all her hair under it. She then headed out. She liked to cross dress a lot. she never did mind that people would mistake her for a guy. The only time she did mind was when_ her own dad_ thought she was a guy.

By the time she left it was already dark. She walked along the woods.

As she walked she thought to her self, 'Man dad is going to kill me.'

Suddenly Eva heard the voice of a little girl yell through the woods,  
"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU MEANLY!"

"OH no someone's in trouble." she thought as she stared at a run to find who and where it was.

* * *

"What do you think you going you little brat" the man said as he threw the little girl to the ground

The girl screamed, "Leave me alone you have no right to treat me like this."

"Ha I'll leave right after you gave me that dimen bracelet!" he replied as he walked over to her and pulled out his knife.

"What do I have to do? cut your hand off?" said the creep

After he said this the little girls eyes went wide in terror

"SOMEONE PLAES HELP ME!" She screamed

"No one can hear you…now give that to me you brat." Said the creep

Before the creep could take another step Eva threw a rock at him.

"Who threw that." he said

The guy turned to see Eva pick up another rock.

"That would be me you thug. Didn't your mom ever teach you never to pick on girls?" she yelled

the guy smiled and replied,

"Yeah but I never did listens to her, but how about you, your no girl." As he said as he ran at her with his knife

Eva kicked the knife out of his hand.  
"Now let see who is the strongest with out the knife." she said.

Guy replied, "Is that how you want it? fine."

Both Eva and the guy started to fight as the little girl watched them in terror

Eva yelled at the girl, "Hey kid get out of here."

But the little girl just sat there in terror. Eva was distracted by the little girl and didn't see the the guy punch her. She fell on the ground and he kept on hitting and kicking her until she was bleeding all over. He went back to the little girl to pick up his knife. he walk back to Eve. He then stabbed Eva in the stomach.

He laughed a little and said as he walked over to the little girl, "Ha that should teach you a lesson."

When he was about to stab the little girl Eva s stood up and pick up a branch her wounds were still bleeding especially the one in her stomach.

"DONT YOU DARE TOUCH HER!!" She yelled and hit the guy over the head with the branch.

He fell over and as he did he pulled Eva's hat off. her long hira fell to her shouters. she then turn to the girl. Eva could see fear in the little girls eyes and said in a sweet voice,

"D-d-don't ...worry...your safe with me..."

Eva could barely see straight because of the pain there was so much pain.

Eva asked, "W-where is your mom?"

"I...I don't know..." the little girl said as she started to sob,

Eva picked her up. She ignored the pain that she felt she didn't care about it she didn't care that she could have die. All she cared about was the little girl. She would have never been able to fight the guy she was too small.

"You can come with me." she said as she started to slowly and painfully walk home.

* * *

At the Wei's

"Where is that girl!?" Don Wei asked.

He was binging to worry Eva. It had never taken her this long to get home.

"Don't worry Don little mouse will be here any second just you watch." Rick said as he took his meds.

They both went to the living room where Stan and Koji were teaching Aikka how to play a cared game and at the looks of it the poor price was getting his butt kicked. It was something that Jordan would have loved to see. They sat in the living room for about 5 minutes until they all head the door open. They all went to see if Eva was home.

"EVA! what happen to you?" Don asked he couldn't believe that his little girl was all beaten up.

Rick went over and took the little girl away from Eva. A that moment as soon as Rick took the little girl Eva fell unconscious from losing so much blood.

* * *

**A\N there i think i'll leve it at this pont. plaes dont kill me. the next one will be soon if i can get more RR if not then it will come out sometime next week. hahahahahahhaha(evil laught) **


	5. Rini

**i want to thank frubaforever for cheaking my spelling and grammer**

**i do not own oban stair racher t now am going to cry!!**

"Uh …what….. Happened?" Said Eva who saw that her wounds were bandaged and her head was bandage with cloth. She could tell that her wounds had stopped bleeding. She looked around her room only to see Aikka sleeping in a chair next to her bed. She smiled she tried to get up out of bed so she could stand up but she could feel a pain in her stomach she then remembered,

'That little girl where is she?'

Eva thought this as she got out of bed ignoring the pain.

"EVA don't get up your hurt." Aikka yelled who had just woken up and was tried to put Eva back in bed.

"Aikka where is that little girl? Is she ok? Were did you guys take her?" Eva asked not letting Aikka put her down.

"Eva stop this you are going to start to bleed again. The little girl is fine she is asleep in my room."

When Aikka said this it seemed to calm Eva down a little. She let Aikka walk her back to the bed.

Aikka asked, "I'm so happy that you're alright Eva. What happened?"

Eva replied, "Nothing major Aikka it just that that little girl was being mugged by some guy and I had to save her. I can't just sit around and watch someone get hurt."

Aikka nodded and asked, "So you fought him and got hurt. You are not a very good fighter are you Eva?"

"What?! Of course I'm a good fighter it's just that…that guy detracted me that's all." Aikka laughed at Eva he loved it when she acted like this.

"I'm hungry I'm going to eat something and then I want to go and ask the little girl if she is hungry." Said Eva

Aikka nodded and he helped her up from the bed and helped her walk to the kitchen.

When they walked into the kitchen they found Don and the little girl there.

Eva asked as they walked in, "Dad what are you doing up so early?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." Don said standing up.

"You should be asleep after what happened last night I thought you should take it easy" He then said

Eva just shook her head and said with a smile on her face,

"No way dad since when does Eva M. Wei take it easy?"

"You're right about that. Sit down and I'll make you kids something to eat." He replied sighing.

Aikka and Eva nod and they sat down Aikka of course helped Eva to sit down.

Don then asked as he put the pan down on the stove, "By the way Eva this is your cousin."

Eva yelled in surprise, "What!?"  
Eva was surprised by what her father had just said she had never met anyone from her family besides her mom and dad she didn't think she had any other family.

"How can that be dad?" she asked now very confused.

"She is the daughter of your mother's sister who lives in china. I haven't seen her for so long. Well anyway the girl's name is Rini. Rini was coming over here when she met that guy." Explained Don

"Yes that's right thank you so much Eva I owe you my life" said Rini.

Rini then ran over to a backpack and said as she pulled out pieces of paper and handed them to Eva,

"Here my mother wanted me to give you this letter."

Eva read the letter aloud,

"Dear Eva,

I hope that you are doing well I am your Aunt Evana and I would hope this is not too much of a bother. But I would like you to take Rini in for a while since I know you are an only child I thought that you would like to have Rini around like a little sister. Don't worry she will only be there for a year and I am sure that you will take good care of her. That is all and I will try and call Rini by her cell phone.

Love your Aunt Evana who loves you more then anything in the world.

Ps I am sorry that I don't keep in touch. And I will send you money every month for what ever she needs."

Eva looked up and looked at both Aikka and her father...


	6. Chapter 6

_****_

**i want to thank frubaforever for cheaking my spelling and grammer**

**i do not own oban stair racher t now am going to cry**

"So I guess I am your guardian, Rini" Eva said as she smiled at the girl.

"Eva, Rini kinda looks like you. She looks like she could be your daughter." Aikka said as he looked at Rini.

Rini did look a lot like Eva she had the same shaped face and the same eye color the only differences was that Rini had both a star and a moon on her hair color. Rini had pink hair like Eva's mother and her hair were in two meat balls. (Like Rini in Sailor Moon.)

"You're right Aikka, she does. She even has the hairdo that I had not so long ago." she said, "Remember dad that was when I meet Darean."

"Yeah, I do remember and to this day he still calls you meat ball head sometimes." Don said as he made pancakes. Eva smiled remembering the first time she met Darean.

"Um...Eva do you think I can call you sis?" Rini asked she was sitting quietly in her chair.

"Sure you can, Rini. I always wanted a little sister and now that I have one, it's so cool." Eva said she couldn't help, but like Rini for some reason she was so cute. With her red eyes that look so much like hers. "So Rini, tell us about yourself…" Eva said.

"Oh well, I'm 7 and I live with my mom and stepdad. My real dad died when I was a baby." she said.

"Oh I'm sorry Rini. I know how it is losing a parent is." Eva said.

"Yeah, I like my stepdad. He's always there when I need him." she said.

"Morning Don, Aikka, and Eva!" Rick had just come in and saw Eva out of bed. "You should be in bed! You are still badly hurt." Rick walked over to her and picked her up.

"Rick I'm ok now, don't worry. Put me down, I'm no baby!" Eva complained as she was kicking her legs. She didn't care about the pain; she just wanted Rick to put her down.

"Easy little mouse, you can hurt yourself." Rick said as he put Eva down, "I am so proud of you, little mouse. You saved this little girl and with out even knowing who she was. That shows sight that someday you will be a great mother." he said Eva brush.

"Rick you know that won't be happening anytime soon." Eva said as she sat down again.

"I hope that day doesn't come too soon. I don't want to have to say good-bye to her to so soon." Don said as he made the pancakes. They laughed and had a good breakfast.

Later that day, Don made Eva go to the doctor to make such was ok.

"Ok Miss Wei, you seem to be in good shape. Nothing is really wrong just make such you don't move around so much. So that means no crazy dance moves." the doctor said.

"Yes sir. Can I still travel? You see we have to go to the USA, and we have to have an interview this weekend."

"Yes as long as you keep from moving too much. You can do what ever you want. I will gave you some meds to get relieved of some of the pain." Eva nodded.

"Thanks a lot." Eva said as she stood up and took the note from the doctor.

"Wait Miss Eva." he said as she was heading out of the door.

"Yeah? What's up?" Eva asked.

"Could you gave me your autograph?" he asked as he turned. Eva nodded

"Sure."

"Thank you. My son is a fan and he is going to do the cleaning the house for the next 6 weeks for him to get this." he said and Eva laughed.

"Will you say hi to your son for me? Now if you excuse me…" Eva put a cap on and left.

- Wei's house -

"Dad I'm back!" Eva called as she entered the house

"Sis your back uncle Donny had to leave, but he told me to wait for you. So what did the doctor say?" Rini asked.

She was wearing a blue skirt that went down to her knees and a pink t-shirt with black shoes.

"He said that I was alright and that I should take it easy for awhile. So tell me Rini many pairs of clothes do you have?" Eva replied/asked as she walked into the living room.

Everyone was out. Aikka was with Rick who was getting him earth clothes and Stan and Koji were at work with Miguel.

"I have enough clothes for a week. Why do you ask sis?" asked Rini as she sat down.

"Would you like to go shopping?" Eva asked "A weeks worth of clothes isn't that much I have at least for 3 or 4 weeks. Just let me get dressed and we can go."

Eva then left the room and Rini waited for her.

'Man so this was how mommy was when she was younger. She looked so cool I wonder if am going to meet daddy? I hope so.' Rini then remember something

In the near future Rini's memory? hfgdfs

'Rini dear you can't tell anyone who you really are for a while, but sooner or later "me" in the past. will know who you are,' said the future Eva

Rini was on her mother lap 'yes mommy I know but as long as I get to see daddy I don't care.' she said

Eva patted her draughts head

'Yes, but you have to be careful you can't tell anyone how Darian dies so that he does die." Eva said

"Why not mommy if I tell daddy how he dies then he won't die and he would be right here with us." Rini said

"No Rini we must not mess with the past don't you like your step father?" Eva asked

"Yes I do like him mommy. It's just that his not my blood father." there were tears coming down her face

"Yes Rini I know but we can't do anything. You will understand one day." the future Eva said

a servant then came in and said, "Queen Eva, princess Rini the king is looking for you."

"Thank you, we will be there shortly." Eva said as she and Rini stood the servant t left.

"Come on Rini tomorrow you leave for the past and I want to spend one last day with you and your step father." she said

Rini smiled and they walked off to see the king.

(I'll give anyone a cookie to whoever can guess who Rini's step dad is.)

Rini was thinking about this when she head a knock at the door Rini got off the couch and walked to the door. And saw a talk guy with black hair and blue eyes. She looked at him she know who he was.

"Hi there, is Eva home?" he asked

'Daddy!'


	7. flashback

**hi there people!:) hope you liked the later chapter . btw i have 2 other storys about vampire knight for thogut who like vamoire knights. will that all and now RR or ease**

* * *

Eva walked near the door she asked,

"Hey Rini who's at the door?"

"Hey meatball head. What happened? You ok?" asked Darien in a worred vocie he had head what happen last night and want to make such she was ok.

"ya am fine You know me to stubborn to die, and I always get into fights." Eva said as  
she walk up to him

"So what brings you here?" Eva asked Darien

"I came to see if you want to hang out or something." Darien replied.

Rini noticed that he was blushing a little. 

"Oh yeah that sound like fun me and Rini were going to go shopping. By the way this is Rini she  
is my little cuz. Rini this is Darien he is a good friend of mine." Eva said  
as she looked down at Rini

"Hi there it's nice to meet you Rini. Man she looks a lot like you. She looks like she could be your daughter..."Darien went quite and gave Eva a  
weird look

"What! Why are you looking at me like that Darien?" Eva asked she hated when Darien looked at her as if she did something wrong

"Eva are you not telling me something about this little girl?" he asked

"How can you say that! You know you can be an sometimes!" yelled Eva

Darien laughed "A good looking right?"

Eva could only laugh at this.

'Wow they seem to be just good friends now. But I wonder when they are going to get together and get me from the baby star and moon store? Rini asked her self as she remembered when she asked her mother where babies came from.

Flashback to when Rini was 4 or 5

It was bed time and Queen Eva was putting the young princess Rini in bed. Eva was wearing a long sleeveless dress; her heir was now down to her knees. Her tattoos were still on her face. She was no longer a teenage that won the race  
so many years ago she was now a happy re-married women who now had a family to  
take care of and loved with all of her might. She was about 22 or 23 at this point in her life. She looked at her daughter she had Darien's skin tone and his nose (I know in the show that don't have nose but in my story they do ok) she loved Rini so much.

"Now what story do you want me to tell you?" Eva asked her as they both lied  
in bed.

"Mommy, can I ask you something?" Rini asked '

"Yes what is it Rini?" Eva asked her as she played with her daughters hair the same way Eva's mother use to when eva was Rini's age. That was another thing she loved about her daughter was the fact that Rini looked like her and  
her grandmother Maya.

"Where do babies come from?" Rini asked innocently

"What!" Eva couldn't believe what Rini would want to know.

Eva stuttered "Well…they…"

Eva then thought Rini was way to young to know where babies come from. Then at that moment she remembered what her mother told her when she was Rini's age and she said, "Well Rini, they come from the stars and moon store."

Rini look at Eva as if she was crazy and asked,

"What do you mean mommy?"

Eva then explained,

"Well you see Rini there are so many stars and those stars are really babies. When they are big enough they go to the moon and the mommies and  
daddies go and pick on up."

Rini then asked,

"So you and daddy went and get me from there? Why did you pick me?"

Eva then said,

"Well your daddy and me thought that you were the cutest little baby there.That is why we picked you."

Rini then asked another question,

"Okay Mommy can I ask you two more questions beside this one?"

Eva had a bad feeling about the last two questions but nodded and said,

"Yes Rini you may ask me your questions, but then it is time to go to sleep."

Rini then asked,

"Okay I know you get married and you and my new daddy went on your honey moon but what did you do at the honey moon?"

Eva turned red at this and said,

"Ur you see Rini…we-"

"We were looking over some things to fix in the kindema and we were planning you birthday party. That is what we were doing." This time it was the  
king who had come and heard what Rini was asking

"Oh, my love, what are you doing here?" asked Eva

"I came to see my step-daughter and you Eva and I over heard what little Rini was asking you."

The king then sat on the other side of the bed and said, "I believe there is one more thing that you wanted to ask? Now what is that my dear?

Eva couldn't help but smile at the king. He loved Rini as if she was she was his own daughter.

Rini nodded and then asked,

"Okay new daddy I want to know when you and mommy are going to give me a new baby brother or sister. I want one to play with."

At that point Eva and the king's faces had turned red. 

The king then said while smiling at Eva,

"Well I don't know Rini. It all depends on your mother."

Eva then said kissing her forehead,

"Now, Rini time for bed."

The king also then said kissing little Rini's forehead,

"Have sweet dreams."

The king and queen then left. As they left the king had his arm around Eva's waist.

As they walked into their room Eva said,

"Thank you for helping me out."

The king replied,

"No problem. She is now my daughter as well you know

end of flashback

so what do you think? like it? will i wna tyou to review or i will send my cuz after you. LOL


	8. fight

ok i update hope you like it. sorry for taking a long time. i had writer black on this story but i thought of this as i was writing so i hope you like it. remember if you want me to Update faster then RR!!

enjoy

i do not own oban star racers

* * *

Rini Eva and Darien had been shopping and they were having fun. Eva and Darien put every type of hat on Rini to see wich one looked better on her. When they were paying for the clothes the lady smiled and siad "what a cute family we have here." Both Eva and Darien turn red.

"oh no we're just friends" Eva said.

"Oh sure you are." the lady wispred as Eva Darien and Rini left. Around 5 o'clock they left to Eva's house. As they walk in the Woods there was a mounters.

"What do you want?" Eva asked relay to fight him.

"i want your power and dont try to hid it i know you have powers." he Yelled

"Darien you take Rini back to my house i deal with him." Eva said as she gave him the shopping bag.

"I'll call the others." he said as he took Rini Eva just nod and when they were out of set she transformed

"MOON STAR POWER MAKE UP!" a blue light covered her and when she was out of it she was Sailor moon star.

"who are you?" asked the monster

"I'm Salior Moon Star and am here to punish you!" Eva yelled

"Oh i would love to see that" he yelled as he attacked Eva. they fight him for 5 minutes in till her friends come .

"Hey sorry we're late Salior Moon Star" siad Amy

"ya will better then never." she Yelled at them as they join her fighting Eva gave him the last Attack and he when down like Rocks.

"that was Harte the ever you think we can hold them off any longer?" Lita asked Eva

"ya i think we can at less until we get more power." Eva anwered as she want back to normal.

"I have to go I let Rini and Darien are back at my house." Eva siad as she left them.

"See you later then" ray said. Eva wave good by and she left.

"Hey guys am home " she called out to the kitchen to find Rick Darien and rini.

"oh Hi Rick wheres Aikka?" Eva asked

"oh his in his room putting on the new clothes i get him." Rick siad as he walk out "see ya little mouse." he called

"are you ok sissy?" Rini asked eva nod.

"ya dont worry." Eva answered Eva Darien and rini talk about how much fun they had that day untill Aikka come in.

"so what you thing Eva?" he asked as Eva turned...

* * *

So what did you guys think sorry for taking so long to Update I had school work and I was re-witting my other story called "what's happening to me?" oh and witter black like i siad im the beging. hope you guys read that one it a cross over with X-man and Vampire knights. will that all have to update the other story now Bye for now i have to work on some speech for school wish me luck beacuas i have to read it in frount of the class. am soo going to pass out:( 


	9. end of one thing the start of another

ok here is the next chapter!! sorry it took so long will anyways here it is it the last chapter but it not the end of the stroy there will be a sequel to it of couse it going to be call**_ Never Stop Loving You. _** i hope you all like it and reviw tell me waht you think!! ok will that all hope you like it

i do not own Oban star racers or sailor moon

* * *

Eva looked at Aikka and smiled. he was waring a white t-shurt bule pair of pants and black shose which made him look so much cuter.

"You look grat Aikka." Eva said smiling.

"I better go see you E" Darien said as he stood up and messed up Rini's hari.

"Oh Ya see ya D. you will come back later right?" Eva asked him.

"Ya such take care." Eva nod and he left. Aikka sat next to her.

"Eva how was your day?" Aikka asked her.

"it was fun me rini and Darien when supping for her and then we come back nothing new.

"how are you feeling little mouse?" rick asked as he come back in

"grat! " Eva said as she stood up and went to cook something. 15 minutes later they were siting waiting for the others. Rick had taken his meds but only after Eva made him. he then want to his room to take a nap. Rini went to her room to get some sleep as will. she was so tired of what happen.

"you have a great family Eva." Aikka said as he eat.

"Yes and grat friend i dont know what i would do with out them." she said they both looked into eachother eyes. and smiled. Aikka then Kiss Eva on the lips lightly. Eva blush...

-3 weeks later-

eva and Aikka had been spending so much time togeter. they were some what going out. Aikka dont want to go. but he know he would have to vary soon. it was dark and Eva and her friends were at her house. they were playing cards. Eva was winning of couse thanks to rini would go around then would go to Eva and wisper what her friend had.

as they were playing there was a knock at the door. Eva was the one that went to get it. when she open it she saw a Nourasian girl.

"Um hi is Aikka here?" the girl asked

"ur ya why who are you?" eva asked.

"am Aikka's fiancee" Eva stood still for a moment as her friend adn Aikka come to see who it was. A few teas come in Eva's eyes she took her bag and ran to the studio. she ran out.

"Aikka you mother and father told me to come get you." the girl said

Aikka nod and when to the room and sneek out of the window. to follow eva. he found Eva in was already dance as he watch he saw that she was crying. he was out side in the windo. he was about to go in when he saw Darien come in.

"Eva." Eva stop and saw Darien,

"Hey what you doing here?" Eva asked not nothing that she was crying.

"i was about to asked you the same think. Aikka did something to you dont he?" he asked

"i dont know what you talking about D. am find i just want to dance." eva said as she tun alway Darien waked over to her.

"dont act dumb i know you too will you always come and dace when you sad or mad. now tell me who was that girl?" he asked wiping Eva tears.

"she she his F--that his Fiancee!!!" eva sodded and cryed in his arms.

"Oh eva am sorry dont worry you can do so much bitter i mean you the princsses of the moon after all.

"dont be stupit am not her anymore. am nothing like i was in the moon kingdom."

"oh yes you are you strong, smart, beautiful, caring and everyone love you.." he stoped for a moment

"I love you" he said formally.

Eva looked up at him and he band sown to kiss her and she let him. Aikka tun alway adn walk back it was clear to him that Eva would be find.


End file.
